medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Medaka Kurokami/Image Gallery
Medaka Manga Pictures Medaka Kurokami.jpg|Medaka Kurokami Medaka Cover.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Shonen Jump. Volume1.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Volume 1. Volume2.jpg|Medaka and the Swimming Club on the cover of Volume 2. Volume3.jpg|Medaka and Unzen on the cover of Volume 3. Volume4.jpg|Medaka and Maguro on the cover of Volume 4. Volume5.jpg|Medaka on the cover of Volume 5. Volume6.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Volume 6. Volume7.jpg|The Student Council and Oudo on the cover of Volume 7. Volume 8.jpg|Medaka and Kumagawa on the cover of Volume 8. Volume9.jpg|Medaka, Kumagawa, and Naze/Kujira on the cover of Volume 9. Chapter0.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of the Pilot Chapter. Chapter2.jpg|Medaka, Zenkichi, and Shiranui on the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter3.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Chapter 3. Chapter4.jpg|Medaka Zenkichi on the cover of Chapter 4. Chapter10.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, Shiranui, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter13.jpg|Zenkichi, Kikaijima, Medaka, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 13. Chapter29.jpg|An RPG-styled Student Council on the cover of Chapter 29. Chapter35.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 35. Chapter42.jpg|The Kurokami siblings on the cover of Chapter 42. Medaka’s plan for the Judo Club.jpg|Medaka’s plan for the Judo Club in the Pilot Chapter. Children.jpg|Medaka meets Zenkichi. Medaka defeats Kumagawa for the first time.jpg|Medaka defeats Kumagawa for the first time. Medaka preaches to Akune.jpg|Medaka preaches to Akune while in Middle School. Medaka addressing the student body.jpg|Medaka addressing the student body. Personality.jpg|Medaka's overwhelming personality. Zenkichi declares he will not join the Student Council.jpg|Medaka mimicking Zenkichi. Preach.jpg|Medaka preaches to the Kendo Club. Medaka hugs Zenkichi.jpg|Medaka hugs Zenkichi. Shiranui leads the Student Council to Isahaya.jpg|Medaka, Zenkichi, and Shiranui. Medaka chases Isahaya.jpg|Medaka chases Isahaya. Medaka in her dog outfit.jpg|Medaka in her dog outfit. Power.jpg|Medaka as perceived by animals. Zenkichi and a depressed Medaka.jpg|Medaka depressed. Medaka awaiting her opponents.jpg|Medaka awaiting her opponents. Akune kneeling before Medaka.jpg|Akune kneeling before Medaka. Medaka challenges the Judo Club.jpg|Medaka challenges the Judo Club. Jounan Defeated.jpg| Medaka defeats Jounan. Medaka explaining to Zenkichi why he has to fight.jpg|Medaka explaining to Zenkichi why he has to fight. Cute.jpg|Medaka encourages Zenkichi. Sleeveless.jpg|Medaka in her sleeveless uniform. Medaka congratulates Akune.jpg|Medaka congratulates Akune. Medaka modeling.jpg|Medaka modeling. Painting.jpg|Medaka in Yuubaru's painting. An exhausted Zenkichi and Akune.jpg|Medaka works at great speeds. Medaka address the assembled clubs.jpg|Medaka address the assembled clubs at the Club Battle Swim Meet. Zenkichi explaining the rules of the meet.jpg|The Student Council explains the rules of the Club Battle Swim Meet. Medaka scores 20 points.jpg|Medaka scores 20 points in the Club Battle Swim Meet's first event. Medaka preaches to the Swimming Club.jpg|Medaka preaches to the Swimming Club. The Student Council's horse.jpg|Medaka as a part of the Student Council's horse. Medaka vs. Kikaijima.jpg|Medaka vs. Kikaijima. Medaka stands on water.jpg|Medaka "stands" on water. Kiss.jpg|Medaka kisses Kikaijima. Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. Onigase meets the Student Council.jpg|Medaka and the Student Council in their modified uniforms. The Student Council with school appropriate uniforms.jpg|The Student Council with school appropriate uniforms, with the exception of Medaka. Why Medaka won't change her uniform.jpg|Why Medaka won't change her uniform. Zenkichi asks Onigase to cut Medaka some slack.jpg|Zenkchi's worries about what Medaka will do if Onigase continues to push the uniform issue. Medaka jumps into the pool fully dressed.jpg|Medaka jumps into the pool fully dressed. Onigase, Zenkichi, and Medaka handcuffed together.jpg|Onigase, Zenkichi, and Medaka handcuffed together. Enforcer force.png|Medaka stopped by the Enforcers. Perses Mode.jpg|Medaka in Perses Mode. Beaten.jpg|Medaka defeats Haru Ushibukagara, Kenri Nougata, and Royal Hirado. Phantom.jpg|Kurokami Phantom New Look.jpg|Medaka's uniform modified by Hitomi Hitoyoshi. Mars Mode.jpg|Medaka in Mars Mode. Cast of Medaka Box.jpg|The cast of Medaka Box. Medaka Fan Art Medaka in her swimsuit by Codegeman.png|Medaka in her swimsuit. An emotional Medaka by Codegeman.png|An emotional Medaka. Category:Images